masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Antirumgon
Pirates of the Caribbean reference? [[User:Lazuli|Lazuli]] 04:47, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :And how is the a reference because I don't see it. Lancer1289 04:51, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::It's frequented by pirates. They distill alcohol from slush found on the planet. Part of the name is "rumgon" which is essentially "rum gone," the ending of one of Captain Jack Sparrow's famous quotes, referring to him being stranded on a remote island where pirates hid rum. Is that good enough? [[User:Lazuli|Lazuli]] 04:58, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :::So what? Pirates use it as brief anchorage, and the fact that there is alcohol is present has no bearing. Pirates use other planets, this is just special because it has that natural alcohol which is unique, but how does it relate to Pirates. As to the name, it is more likely that it’s just a random mixing of letters than a quote, considering it is missing the E. There isn't even enough to justify trivia. Probably just a random mix of circumstances than anything, but not trivia. Lancer1289 05:04, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::I wasn't going to add it to the article or anything. But we'll have to disagree on this. It's come up in the past. [[User:Lazuli|Lazuli]] 05:14, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ugh. Failed link. Apologies. You can google Antirumgon easily enough though. [[User:Lazuli|Lazuli]] 05:15, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'm certain that the issue I am about to talk about has come up here before. Just because something was mentioned in the fourms doens't mean that it automatically deserves a place here. There are exceptions yes, but a general topic with no BioWare devs posting on it, no. Lancer1289 05:20, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::(edit conflict) Yeah... for stretches that big, devconfirmation would be needed. And most devconfirmation comes from the forums, and for some reason, the developers have not seen fit to comment on these particular forums. Hmmm... Likely it's an unintended coincidence as a result of the use of a random name generator, an issue that has come up in the past, and been addressed by a developer. SpartHawg948 05:22, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Indeed. Lancer1289 05:29, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Yep. Pressha is a streeeeeeetch. Well, I guess I'll continue to be quietly annoyed by Antirumgon. Alone. [[User:Lazuli|Lazuli]] 05:30, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I'm glad I wasn't the only one to instantly think it was a Pirates of the Caribbean reference. :) As soon as I read the description, I thought it was a fun Easter egg, and came here to see if my guess was correct. :) -Sophia (talk) 02:50, February 18, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Only certain people with close to zero capacity to see beyond their own narrow scope of interest do NOT see the reference. It's even extra obvious with numerous hints. But still not enough to reference it on the actual page. Not without dev affirmation. And it's not a stretch in any way, definitely not a big one, if you know Bioware at all. --Baalzie (talk) 16:17, August 4, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Indeed! Also, looking at the dates, this was likely to have been inspired by "Why's the rum always gone" from Dead Man's Chest, and the resulting resurge of the original meme at the time (Mass Effect was released at the end of 2007, and Dead Man's Chest in the middle of 2006, when a lot of the dev work must have been done). --GreatEmerald (talk) 17:18, September 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::I might be VERY late to the party, but... well, It's pretty blatantly a reference. And one key point in marking it as such has been left out. "Rum Gon" is obvious, but it's the additional use of the greek-derived prefix "anti" that sells it. It literally means 'against', but in english is frequently added to refer to something that is the opposite of whatever follows. Thus 'Antirumgon' can come out as 'Opposed the rum being gone,' or 'The Rum Is Not Gone,' or an alternate of the latter 'that Prevents Rum Being Gone.' Given that the description indicates that some (apparently methanol-tolerant) species drill down deep enough to get at the already alcohol-laden water, I'd say it's probably the last of those. The planet is, for some species anyway, essentially a giant rum bottle that keeps them from running out. -Graptor 04:07, August 23, 2018 (UTC)